So This Is The Future
by RaNdOm NoTeS
Summary: If you can't tell it's in the future. Rated T just in case. Joint story. [MileyxJake] &[LilyxOliver]
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. First Hannah Montana fanfic. So constructive criticism is welcome and no flames please.

Discloser: I do not own Hannah Montana and related characters but there might be new characters haven't thought that far ahead yet.

Chapter 1: This is the life

It's been ten years. Ten years since Jake said he liked me because I wasn't like other girls and that I was cute. Not that I cared or anything. Ten years since Lily found out that I was Hannah Montana.

"Miles you home?" Lily called bringing Miley out of her thoughts.

"I'm upstairs Lily"

Thump Thump Thump

"Sup Jake sup" Miley heard as Lily greeted Jake. Miley was thrown back into reality by those three simple words. She hadn't yet told Lily that she and Jake are engaged.

"Hey Lily". Miley smiled as Lily walked into the room grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" Miley asked even though she already knew.

"Oliver proposed to me yesterday. I came to ask if you would be my maid of honour?"

"Only if you'll be mine" Lily's face dropped with surprise. She knew this would happen but it was freaky how both Oliver and Jake had asked with in days of each other. She mentioned this to Miley.

"What if they're planing something?"

"They wouldn't"

"They might"

The girls just looked at each other then started laughing.

Jake smiled. _I guess she just told Lily. _His smile only got bigger. He walked down to the beach. There he saw Oliver with the biggest grin on his face.

"Hey Oliver. What's with the grin? Did something happen to A&A (Amber and Ashley)?"

"No but we can only hope."

"So what then?"

"Lily and I are engaged. I asked her yesterday"

"No way. Congrats dude. Question before you give all the details, will you be my best man?"

"Are you serious? You finally asked Miley. I would be honour."

As Oliver filled Jake in with the details and vis versa, a very unhappy figure over heard that her beloved was no longer her's. Becka looked like she would break down at any moment. Even though she and Oliver had broken up years before she still loved him. She decided that she would get her revenge some way or another. She walked away her love life falling down around her.

Ok not a very long chapter I know. Please review. The more reviews the more I write.

Ellie


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is the second chapter of this story, a joint story. hope you enjoy and thanx for the reviews, this chapter is writen by me, de-anne, and i have a penname of my own on fanfiction, de-anneisapurplemonkey, ajnd i also write on other proflies in joint stories. some of those are, 2sisters, cedej, thepowerof4, or something like that, but there all on my profile on de-anneisapurplemonkey so just check that 1 out. also check out emelie172, she is a great author, and a heap of my other writing friends are really good so check dem out!!!! n e ways on to the story, de-anne

Chapter 2 Turkey Meat and raisins

Miley got into her SUV and looked herself in the overhead mirror. She remembered what it was like to be Hannah Montana, but she hadn't done that in a while. She hadn't put on her Hannah wig since three years ago when she told the world that she was taking a break from show business, taking a break from music. She never really had told the world why, she never even told her dad why. She wasn't sure how she kept this secret from him; it was somewhat easy because she had moved out four years ago. She had planned to keep this secret from Lily and Oliver as well but they had found out, it was really hard to keep a secret from Lily. As she drove down the highway she remembered the day Lily found out.

flashback

"Hey Lily, do you want a sandwich, I'm starved?" Miley said getting up from the couch; the two of them were having a movie day since it was raining outside.

"Sure, I'll have ham and mustard," she replied placing the movie on pause and following Miley into the kitchen. She sat down on the stool behind the kitchen bench watching Miley make the sandwiches. Miley made Lily's sandwich and everything was normal, it wasn't till Miley started to make her own sandwich that Lily started to notice something weird.

"Hey Miley, why do you have turkey meat and raisins on your sandwich?" she asked looking at the hideous mix that had formed on the plate. She had never seen her best friend eat a sandwich quite this disgusting and she wondered why the sudden eagre to eat turkey meat and raisins.

"I don't know, I just had a craving for it," she said also looking at her sandwich oddly. She tried to think of a better reason for the sandwich but she didn't have one, pregnant people eat strange things, it was that simple. She really didn't get the chance to think any harder for a better reason because she had the urge to throw up, her morning sickness was back.

end of flashback

Lily had of course guessed that she was pregnant and so Miley reluctantly admitted to it. At first Lily had been surprised but she was more shocked when she realised that Miley was pregnant with Jake's baby, or babies, not that they knew that at the time. Miley turned around and looked into the backseat where two children, two and a half yeah olds, both looking identical, that could be because they are identical twins.

She smiled at her children, her two little girls. They both had crystal blue eyes and blond hair. They both had her nose and Jakes killer smile. Miley turned around and put on the handbrake, turning the car off as she turned up to Lily's. they were going to pick out wedding locations for the double wedding the two boys had secretly planed. Lily had obviously heard Miley's car pull up in the driveway and was outside to great them in a flash. She saw Miley was having trouble getting her kids out of the car as well as the large box of magazines filled with potential wedding locations, so she quickly opened the back door on the other side of the car and helped her bring one of the twins inside.

"Hey Miles, hey little Sammy, how are you Samantha?" Lily asked tickling Samantha. Samantha giggled, smiling at Lily, neither of the twins knew how to speak yet, well they could say mama and dada but that's about it.

"Thanks Lily, I'll grab Melissa and the stuff for the wedding plans."

"That's cool," she said walking into the house with Samantha, Miley and Melissa close behind them, all stopping when they reached the living room. It was a regular living room with regular sofas and a regular entertainment system, all normal except for the massive amount of pictures on the walls. All around the room, many pictures hung of Lola Lufnaegal, or Luflanda whichever name they remembered 1st. When she had been on tour with Miley, or Hannah Montana rather, she was asked sign with a top modelling agency herself. At the time she was hesitant about the idea because she thought that Miley might think that she was friends with her to get famous, which totally wasn't true.

So Lily kept this from Miley for a while about six months. Miley only found out about a month before Lily had to decide wether to do the modelling thing. She was of coarse, furious with Lily but then Lily explained to her why she had not told her and why she wasn't going to do it. When Miley heard this she thought it was ridiculous and she made some calls, convincing Lily to do the modelling thing, letting her know there were no thoughts of jealousy.

hope you enjoyed, de-anne and elisha


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it'd me again. No not De-anne Ellie or as De-anne calls me Elisha (which is actually spelt Elicia gives De-anne a evil stare). Just to clear things up for some ppl. I write all the old numbered chapters and De-anne writes all the even. Also I have another account Star-Robin(used to be Crazy-Monkey92) so check it out. It would really appreciated.

Disclaimer: We don't own Hannah Montana and any related characters except for Samantha and Melissa.

Chapter 3: Planning time part 1

(Oliver's POV)

It's been about 2 weeks since I asked Lily to marry me. God I can't believe she said yes. I mean I've known Lily for most of my life and we've been best friends for that whole time but never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I would love her and be marrying her. Life could not get any better then this.

(Becka's POV)

They say 'when you think life can't get any worse, it drops a piano on your head'. Well I've had that piano dropped and not one of those small baby ones, no one of those huge gigantic grand pianos they use at operas. I lost the love of my life and not to someone like me. No I lost him to someone so completely different. But I'm not giving him up so easily.

Ok extremely short chapter but its more a filler. I promise that De-anne will write more then me but if she doesn't you can blame me. So please review. Until next time.

Loves you all

Ellie


	4. Chapter 4

I had the dream again last night, I think it means something. What dream you may ask? Well I guess I better back up a bit, it s the dream I've been having about dad, and the day I left, I think it means I have to tell him. I don't know how he is going to react though, telling him is a big deal, about both the ki9ds and the marriage, but if I don't tell him I don't think threes any chance of reconstituting Hannah Montana, which is what I really wanted to do, I wanted to sign again, so I asked lily for some advice.

But what if it's not so much of a good idea. Dad was pretty angry when I just packed and left. Is it possible to patch things up with him? Gosh life got so complicated. But he would understand wouldn't he? He's my dad after all. He loves me through the good times and bad. Through sick and healthy. Omg we said like a married couple. I've got to tell him and soon.

And that's how I found myself on the doorstep of the Malibu house I had spent a large part of growing up in. I knocked, realizing what I was doing, and I had no chance of backing out now. I kept trying to tell myself I was strong and I could handle this, even though my knees were buckling, and it got worse when the door opened

"Miley?" a really strange silence filled the air. Then I felt as if all the air was squeezed out of me. I felt the tears fall from my eyes and his. I was home and I knew it. Its times like these that I had forgotten

No words were spoken, by me or my brother, I just hoped dad would be so welcoming. We sat on the couch in silence before he finally spoke.

"I missed you miles, dad did too, he's upstairs working on a song if you want to go up and see him, he might need you, he hasn't written a real hit since Hannah Montana, he wonders what happened to you, why you just left"

"I don't think I can Jackson..."

"JACKSON WHOS AT THE DOOR!" sweet nibblets "Jackson please doesn't tell him. I need time to think" my brother just gave me an apologetic look. "ITS MILEY DAD!" oh double sweet nibblets

I heard running down the stairs and as he saw me he stopped, and I stopped, we both stared. I could tell he was looking at how much I had changed, he hadn't changed, but I couldn't really read his emotions

I prepared myself for the yelling and screaming not the bone breaking hug. Gosh his even worse then Jackson. "Dad I can't breathe." "I'm sorry bud I just can't believe after all these yrs" the tears really started to fall this time. We looked like a bunch for old ladies at a wedding

"I missed you bud, but I do have one question that I need to get straight in my head...why did you leave, and what made you come back?" and that's when I knew I had to tell him

"Um I was kind of pregnant with jakes baby and I didn't know how you'd take it." "What does u mean to say that u thought I would be disappointed in u. bud I'm your dad and I would have supported u through this." "And I came back because I want to be Hannah Montana again but I need help"

"Is that the only reason you came back?"

"No I missed u daddy."

"SO how's that boyfriend of yours?" he asked, not really6 knowing what else to ask. He seemed so happy.

"well actually, he's my fiancé, were having a double wedding with Lilly and Oliver next year, I was hoping you guys would come to the wedding, and maybe to dinner next week? I really want you to meet my kids, twins actually, I think they would really love to meet you, and I know I need you guys back in my life."

"Well we sure did miss alo9t in your life miles, but you missed dad hitching the not with Roxy, we tried to find you, but you made yourself impossible to find."

"You mean Roxy, my Hannah body guard Roxy?"

"Yeh weird couple I know but it still works" BANG the back door was opened and shut really hard then I voice I thought I would never hear again or as my stepmother floated to my ears "Robby I'm home r u in your room writing?" Roxy. She hadn't changed a bit. "No I'm in the living room with a guest" foot steps "well who is it...omg Miley your back." third bone crushing hug for the day

"Yeah, err, I am, I missed you guys," I said looking at them; all of a sudden my phone went off.

"Hello" "hey miles" "lily omg have I got something to tell u" "what did Jake break up with you; you sound like you've been crying" "no Jake did not break up with me. I'm over at dad's" "UR WAT" "lily calm down can u bring the twins over please?" "Sure thing I'll be over in 20 mins."

"You know what, I'm sorry, but I just had an idea, I have to run upstairs," meet dad said and I watched him walk up the stairs. Jackson gave me a look and I knew what this was all about, dad was getting a little overwhelmed by the situation. Roxy started to head towards the stairs but I stopped her and headed up their myself. I found dad sitting on my bed with a picture of me, the last time I was Hannah Montana.

"Dad u ok?" silences "dad I know its overwhelming but please u have to understand y I did it." "Oh I understand. My little girl just leaves everything she loves behind because she's pregnant and doesn't think her family will support her through it." "Dad I was scared ok I didn't know what else to do." "U could have told me the honest truth instead of just leaving. I haven't been able to write one decent song since u left heck I can barely play 3 blind mice properly" "dad I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt u like this."

"Its ok bud, I think I'll be ok, it's just a little overwhelming, you know. just promise me you wont leave again, I need to know I wont loose you like that again, it isn't fair"

"So you really want to do this Hannah thing again?"

Hey guys we're back. And we are so sorry it took us so long to write the new chapter up. And this chapter was done by the both of us over msn so its kinda really interesting. Hope u enjoyed it almost as much as we did writing it and that u review.

Lots of love

Eli(writing) and De-anne


End file.
